Many public and private groups, such as security and safety personnel (e.g., police, fire fighters and ambulance drivers) use various different communication devices operating on various different communication networks. For example, many public service organizations, such as police, fire and EMT, utilize land mobile radios communicating through push-to-talk technologies. Each organization may have its own communication network and/or its own communications channel. However, communications among different endpoints of different networks such as endpoints of different police, fire or other security networks may present a challenge. Collaboration between the different agencies and networks tends to be ad hoc and inefficient. When achieved, it often involves laborious manual intervention. Organizations working towards interoperability solutions include Raytheon JPS Communications, IP Blue, Twisted Pair, M/A-COM, Motorola, EADS, and Cisco Systems.